


Kindling

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: You were minding your business and cooling down at the bar when Demon!Dean unexpectedly showed up, wanting you.





	Kindling

The warm, amber liquid burned deliciously down your throat. The soft buzzing of other bar patrons drowned out the music that was playing overhead as you focused on the whiskey you were swirling in your glass.

You were at peace, for the first time in months.

However, that peace quickly washed away when you heard, “Hey sweetheart,” from the gruff, slightly twisted voice you used to love.

His hands were around your waist and his chin in your neck before you could react. “Fuck,” you sighed. You did not want to deal with this right now.

“I mean, that always works for me,” his hands trailed down your front, resting against the inside of your thighs, “But,” He took a deep breath, like he was scenting you. Your blood almost turning to ice. “That depends on you.”

You groaned, both in disgust and desire, “Dean.” Why did he always have to show up at the worst times? It was enough that he was a demon, but not having your Dean there to comfort you added insult to injury.

He chuckled in your ear, biting at your lobe, “C’mon, Y/N. You know you want to.” His tongue teased softly at your skin as goosebumps raised on your arms, “I know you miss me.”

He was right, based on the wet warmth that was forming between your legs, but you sure as hell couldn’t tell him that. “I don’t fuck monsters,” you barked, looking at him narrowly before taking a swig of your whiskey.

Dean stood back and bellowed as you took one last sip of your whiskey, effectively emptying the glass, and standing. You threw a 10 on the bar and walked towards the door, Dean following behind, still laughing and wiping at fake tears.

Without turning you snarled, “Go away, Dean.”

All of a sudden, he was right behind you. He grabbed at your waist and nuzzled into the crook of your neck once again, “Oh c’mon Y/N. You know you miss,” he ground his hardened cock against your bottom, “this.”

He turned you around to face him and you growled, looking him square in the eye “I. Don’t. Fuck. Monsters.”

He chuckled darkly, “Oh sweetheart, I was a monster long before this.” He closed his eyes, only to flash them back open, black as night. “Now I’m just better at it.”

You rolled your eyes as you crossed your arms over your chest, almost in a protective stance, not sure how far he would go, even in a crowd of people.

“Y/N, don’t act all tough with me. You forget I know who you really are.” He took a step towards you, caressing your cheek with his finger, “You are a badass chick, who takes nothing from no one. Except for what you want.” He chuckled, his proximity allowed his breath to fan over your face and cause shivers to shoot down your spine, “And I know you want me. So what’s it gonna be?”

“Dean, don’t for one second think you can sweet talk to me to going home with you. You’re not even you,” you retorted, venom dripping from your words.

“I may not be the gooey Dean that you used to know, but,” he paused as his lips got closer to yours, “I still know what you like. What makes you quake underneath me,” he whispered, sending a lighting bolt of arousal through to your core.

You let out an exasperated sigh. How could he still get to you? Even when he was…this. Something you hunted. Your willpower was fading and you felt control slipping from your grasp as your arousal began to cloud your judgement.You shook your head to yourself as you turned around and headed out of the bar. You knew you were going to regret this, but you couldn’t fight it now.

Memories with Dean flooded your mind: the way his lips felt as they trailed down your body, how his fingers worked at your clit , the way he would marvel as he drank in your body, making you feel like a goddess, and how much you loved how his girth filled your body. Your mouth watered at the possibility of being with him, one last time.

“Why do you want this, Winchester?”

“Baby, I just want to be with you again.” His silver tongue was crumbling all your walls.

You scoffed as you turned on your heel and walked towards your car, “Yeah, like I can believe that.”

He pinned you against the driver’s side of your car, grinding his hardened member against you as his lips dipped to latch onto the base of your neck. “Believe it or not,” he growled. He attacked your neck again as he nipped and sucked to bruise the flesh, “But, it’s true.”

You wanted to make a sarcastic remark, hell, any sort of remark but the way his lips grazed against your neck and the pleasurable pain from his nips made you lose all train of thought.

You pushed him away, rejection flashing across his features, causing you to furrow your brow slightly. Was that a hint of human emotion? You opened your car door, “Get in Winchester.” You shut the door as he remained at the driver’s side , “You have until I start the engine, or you’re shit out of luck, pal.”

A feral growl escaped his chest as he galloped around the front of your car, coming to the passenger side . “Damn it,” you muttered to yourself as you slid your key into the ignition. The car roared to life as he gracefully slid into in the passenger seat.

You threw the car into drive without glancing his way, barreling towards the grungy motel you were staying at. You could feel his eyes on you, but you were not about to break first. It was pure luck that you could bear to steel yourself from trembling as he looked you up and down, his eyes devouring every inch.

You barely got your key into the old, rusted lock before he pounced, hungrily attacking your lips. He picked you up as he shoved open the door, somehow getting the key out of the lock before he shut it without his lips ever leaving yours.

Dean slammed you up against the door and smiled at the small breath of air you let out from the force. His lips and teeth raked over your chin as he ripped at your clothes.

Your shredded tank top was discarded across the room, your jeans ripped off your legs before he threw you onto the bed. The lustful gleam in his eyes sent hot waves of pleasure to your core.

He was a predator ready to take his prey. You most certainly were the prey.

You bit your lip as he stood over you, his eyes raking over your half-naked form. “Well, Winchester, you just gonna stand there or are you going to fuck me?”

A playful growl reverberated through his chest, “Don’t test me, sweetheart.” He pulled off his red flannel and you watched his muscles ripple under the movement, “I was appreciating the view.” He climbed up the bed towards you, taking your bottom lip between his teeth, softly running his tongue over the swelling, pink flesh, “Before I took what is mine.”

You giggled as his lips traveled down your neck, “What is yours, huh?”

He nipped at your neck before looking you in the eyes. You softly gasped when his coal black eyes met yours, “Oh, you’ve always been mine, sweetheart.” He blinked, revealing the usual olive-green eyes you were always mesmerized by, as a devilish smile spread across his face, “Always.”

His hand snaked down your body as his lips continued their work over your neck. You were about to say something witty, refute his claim because you surely weren’t his, but his fingers rubbed against your clothed core, making you lose all train of thought.

His fingers moved in a meticulous rhythm, almost by pure muscle memory of what wound you up fastest. His free hand gripped at the cup of your bra, pulling the lacey material down to reveal one breast before his lips latched onto the already hardened bud. His tongue swirled around your nipple, sending shock waves down your spine.

Arousal began to soak your panties. His delighted rumble vibrated against your chest before he let go of your nipple with a pop, “Already so wet for me. That’s my girl.”

You groaned softly, half because of him calling you ‘his girl’ and half because his lips attached to your other nipple. Without his lips leaving the sensitive bud, he tugged at your panties. Dissatisfied with the rate they were coming off, he pulled, tearing the fabric.

You looked at him wide-eyed as he tossed the torn fabric to a far corner of the room, “Are you going to leave me any wearable clothes after this?”

He chuckled as he crawled down the bed, settling between your legs, “Not if I can help it.”

You began to roll your eyes at him as he sank down towards your folds, your eyes instead rolled back into your head as his lips suctioned around your clit. You could feel his lips turn up slightly into a satisfied smirk as you grabbed at the sheets.

You forgot how good he was. At everything.

His lips continued working at your clit and his tongue flicked against the nerve-filled nub often, causing you to arch your back slightly. The usual pre-orgasm warmth was spreading through your body, warming your limbs and making you forget about everything else in the world.

Even the fact that you were with a monster.

“Dean…” You moaned out, “Dean, please.”

He stopped, looking up towards you with a shit-eating-grin, “Please, what?”

You sat up, annoyed with the cockiness that was emanating from him, “I said to fuck me earlier.” You bent forward, hooking your fingers underneath his chin as you breathed out, “So. Fuck me.”

A dark chuckle bubbled out of him as he stood up, tearing off his jeans and underwear in one fluid motion, “Oh, sweetheart.” He climbed up the bed towards you, pushing you back against the mattress, “You don’t know what you just got yourself into.”

He slid the head of his cock through your saturated folds, lubricating himself with your slick. You bit at your lip as he lined himself up with your entrance. Everything about his nature in that moment screamed he would tease you further, take things slow.

You gasped with pleasure as he sunk into you hard and fast, fully sheathing himself inside you in mere seconds. He didn’t let you get used to his girth as he set out in his hard and fast pace.

He grabbed your left leg, placing it over his shoulder to allow himself to go deeper as he wrapped his other hand around your neck. The slight pressure he applied to your throat caused your walls to clench around his cock and a loud moan to escape your lips.

His primal snarls, thrusts against your g-spot, and his hand around your throat caused your orgasm to build quickly.

You were a moaning, cursing mess as Dean pounded into your ruthlessly, “That’s it sweetheart. Cum on my cock.”

“Fuck, Dean!” You screamed as your walls fluttered around his throbbing member.

He picked you up from the bed, his cock still inside you as he pushed you up against the wall. His lips lingered along your neck, bites intermittent between kisses as he continued pounding into you malevolently.

It didn’t take long for his thrusts to send you into another orgasmic spiral. You walls quivered around him, causing him to groan against your neck. “Fuck. Y/N,” he ground out between barred teeth.

He came with a roar, his white hot seed spilled into you as he continued to thrust, filling you quickly.

Dean placed a chaste kiss to your shoulder before placing you back on the bed. He walked towards the bathroom and came out with a washcloth. He threw it at you as he walked around the room gathering his clothes, and what was left of yours.

You got up and cleaned yourself the best you could in the bathroom, fully expecting for Dean to be gone when your reemerged. Instead, he was laying in the bed under the covers, waiting for you to return.

You tilted your head slightly as you walked towards the monster in your bed, awaiting you with open arms. “I thought you would have left.”

He smirked, “Eventually. Eventually I will.” He paused as you crawled into bed beside him, “But, for right now, I wanted to enjoy this.”

Your heart swelled at the sincerity in his voice. Even as a monster, he still had human emotions. The softness your Dean had.

You woke up the next morning to a cold, empty bed and a note laying beside you. You picked up the hotel stationary and grumbled at what it said.

Until next time.

Soon.

-D

You whispered, “Fuck,” to yourself, realizing that the night before began kindling a flame that would never be put out for you.


End file.
